


The Fanboy | Pregame Saiouma

by tanakagundhm



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanakagundhm/pseuds/tanakagundhm
Summary: Ah yes. Shuichi Saihara and Kokichi Ouma. One a hope obsessed killing game fanboy, the other an angry depressing introvert. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 13





	The Fanboy | Pregame Saiouma

Ah yes. A totally despair filled day at the hell Kokichi Ouma called highschool.

Filled to the brim with annoying students, imbecile teachers and disgusting crowded hallways. This was a awful place to say the least. 

There was no people you could tolerate, other than the 3 people he talked to everyday. They were, well, decent.

Miu was very calm and collected person that was also known for lewd jokes and her awful sense of humor.

Kaito was just.. quiet. That's it. He barely spoke five words a day except when he was panicked, which was honestly rare.

Maki was the exactly the opposite of Kaito. She was loud and bubbly and never shut her trap.

It seemed like these three were the only ones who didn't hate Kokichi besides-

Y'know, nevermind.

He was constantly harassed by his classmates Kaede and Rantaro, who were very rude and persimistic people people who hated and bullied everyone they came in contact with.

As he trudged down the long sidewalk, he heard a loud cry from behind him.  
"OH CHIII-SAN!~", called a slightly ominous looking boy with a hat and light skin. "WAIT FOR ME!"

Kokichi began to walk faster. He sighed.

It would be a long week.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you like this. This is based off of a Spotify playlist I made, here's a link.  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0K5VBv1dTUC9KUh8FS4NKC?si=1Ror_BzdTlWmsbtkjNHAZA&utm_source=copy-link


End file.
